


Dagny

by DunningKrugerExplainsEverything



Series: Wretched Epiphany [3]
Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo IV
Genre: Bath Sex, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Food Kink, Incest, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Succubi & Incubi, Trans Female Character, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunningKrugerExplainsEverything/pseuds/DunningKrugerExplainsEverything
Summary: “You own me,” Karina tells her. “You possess me. Every drop of blood in my body. Every scrap of skin. It all belongs to you...Honeyed words. But when Lilith learns that Karina has a secret, the Queen of the Succubi finds herself tormented by a bitter, unfamiliar emotion...jealousy.Sequel to 'At Her Feet'.
Relationships: Lilith (Diablo IV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wretched Epiphany [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593736
Kudos: 5





	1. The Bathing Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: This work is a pornographic horror story. It contains multiple explicit depictions of rape, sexual coercion, forced incest between a mother and daughter, psychological abuse, and murder.
> 
> This story is the third part in the series. Read 'At Her Feet' first.

**Dagny**

Karina has known Lilith for three years, now.

In those three years, Karina has made herself indispensable to the Daughter of Hatred. Well...she likes to _think_ she has made herself indispensable...

How exactly has Karina, a human sorceress of no exceptional talent, become so important to Lilith, the daughter of one of the Prime Evils?

It's simple. Lilith is a succubus. In order to survive, Lilith must consume the painful emotions of broken, traumatized people.

In three years, Karina has created a massive network of kidnappers and slavers, extending all throughout Sanctuary. All across the realms, people are abducted and snatched, and transported to Lilith's stronghold. Once they are imprisoned in her dungeons, Lilith can consume their darkest emotions at her leisure.

“I'm a Madam,” Karina would tell you, if you asked her. “Essentially, that's what I am. Hah! When I was a child, I never dreamed that I would grow up to be a Madam. I wanted to be a queen, or a mighty adventurer, but...here I am. I run Lilith's personal brothel. My job is to provide Lilith with people that she can fuck, so that she can suck them dry until they're naught but empty husks. I provide Lilith with the flesh that she needs to feed...”

()()()()()()()()()

One morning, Karina receives a shipment of prisoners.

She can't believe her luck when she sees the two figures lying in chains before her...

()()()()()()()()()

Today has been a very stressful day for Lilith.

One of her lieutenants, a general of her demonic forces, has been blunderingly incompetent, lately. Lilith would dearly love to eviscerate the fool, and mount his skull on a spike, but...Lilith is not the type of demon who unnecessarily wastes her own military resources, and she has no easy way to replace the idiot. She's going to have to tolerate his stupidity for a little while longer, until a substitute can be found...

Lilith makes her way down the passage towards her private chambers. She is in a foul, _foul_ mood. Her fists clench and unclench. Her shoulders are hunched. Her eyes are dark and hungry.

She has half a mind to descend into the dungeons, and torture some poor wretch to death...perhaps that would improve her mood...

Lilith barges through the door into her private chambers. She stalks through the shadows...and then she sniffs the air, and detects a familiar scent.

“Karina?” she calls out. “Are you here?”

Karina is here. She is not alone.

There are two women, chained to the wall.

The woman to the left is in her early forties. Long hair, that tumbles down as far as her waist – it was golden, once, but has recently gone entirely white, in response to terrible grief. She is thin, and scrawny, and her eyes are tired. She peers at Lilith, and she recognizes her at once as the Queen of the Succubi. She tries to maintain her composure as a shiver of fear rushes through her entire body.

To the right, a young girl. Sixteen years old, thereabouts. Beautiful golden hair. Her elegant, cherubic face has similar features to the woman on the left. Pronounced cheek bones. Thick eyebrows. A prominent forehead. She is clearly terrified, and when she sees Lilith enter the chamber, she presses herself in fear against the stone wall.

Both prisoners are shackled at their wrists. They are both dressed in white shifts.

Karina has her eyes locked on Lilith – she wants to make sure to catch her every reaction. “Mother, meet Mara the Third, Queen of Entsteig, and her daughter, Dagny, the Crown Princess.”

Lilith's blackened, poisonous heart skips a beat. _“You lie...”_ she whispers, incredulous.

Karina shakes her head, with a triumphant smile. “No lie, Mother,” she says. “What you see here are the remnants of the Royal Family of Entsteig...”

Lilith's warbands had swept through Entsteig a year ago. The people of the realm had fought as bravely as they could, but there was no stopping Lilith's demons. Countless villages had been put to the torch. Multitudes of humans were slaughtered, their corpses impaled on fields of spikes.

Lilith had been _immensely_ frustrated when her soldiers had failed to capture any of the royal family alive. The king had died in battle, along with the two princes. The queen and princess had vanished...Lilith had assumed that they were dead, that they had perished in the assault on the capital city.

Well, Lilith was wrong. Here they are, now, chained up in Lilith's private sanctum.

“How did you find them, my dear?” Lilith asked.

“They lived in hiding in the Sharval Wilds,” Karina explained. “However, one day, one of her servants realized that he could make a lot more gold if he sold the Queen and Princess to me...”

An awful realization takes place in Mara's eyes.

Karina gives her a venomous smile. “That's right, Your Majesty,” she says. “You were betrayed by Sir Lars. You should never have trusted him.”

Mara glares at Karina with cold hatred.

Lilith gives a low, evil chuckle. She can always rely on Karina to improve her mood.

Lilith takes a sultry walk closer to Mara. “My dear Queen,” she says, her voice laden with mock politeness and deference. “My commiserations on the recent deaths of your king husband, and your two sons...”

A terrible, vengeful fire starts to burn inside Mara's chest. She stares at Lilith, and imagines her dying in a thousand different ways.

“Demon,” Mara says. “I wish to tell you one thing.”

Lilith raises an eyebrow. “Oh? What is that?”

Mara leans her head closer to Lilith. “Whatever you do to us...whatever tortures you visit upon myself and my daughter...there is no pain you inflict upon us that is worse than the _agony_ you felt when you were imprisoned in the Void for thousands of years...”

Karina almost strikes the Queen, then and there, for her impudence...but then Lilith erupts with black laughter.

“Oh, I do love to share my bed with people who are skilled at insults!” Smug, Lilith turns to Karina. “Shall we begin, then?”

“One moment, Mother,” Karina says.

Karina steps forward, and she seizes Mara by the chin, and forces her to look directly into her eyes.

Karina's voice is a threatening hiss. “You have two choices, my Queen,” she says. “One: I take your daughter down to the torture chambers, and there she spends the rest of her life in agony. We will cut her with blades, and we will burn her with fire, and she will scream herself to death, and you will be forced to watch...every...single...moment.”

Mara can't help herself. A cry of despair escapes her.

Karina softens her voice. “Or...you can take the second option: we will imprison you and your daughter in some nicely-furnished chambers, and you both may live in relative comfort.”

Karina lets this sink in, for a moment. “All you have to do, Queen Mara, is obey every single command that our Divine Mother gives you. Do you understand?”

Mara is bitterly, hopelessly defeated. She shuts her eyes tight, and then she gives Karina a miserable nod. _Yes. We will obey you._

Karina releases Mara, and steps backward.

Lilith smirks...and then she sniffs at herself. “I have been working all day, and I smell quite ripe,” she says. “I need a bath.”

()()()()()()()()()()()

Lilith's private bath chamber is an impressive affair. Entirely round, and about sixty feet in diameter. The chamber is dominated by a wide pool, steps leading down into water. The place is lit by piles of burning candles, and there are intricate murals over the walls and domed ceiling, depictions of demons and the Burning Hells.

“Be brave, Dagny,” Mara says, holding her daughter close as the four of them walk into the bath chamber. “You are a wonderful girl, and I'm so proud of you...”

Lilith gives a rumbling laugh. “How endearing...”

Inside the bath chamber, the place is thick with steam and incense and vapours. Lilith is clad in her black robes. Karina is wearing her sorceress robes. Mara and Dagny are dressed in their white shifts. Everyone is barefoot.

Lilith stands before the pool of water. “Karina,” she commands. “Undress me.”

Karina walks over to Lilith, and begins removing her clothes. First, she undoes the straps holding her metal pauldrons in place, and places them on a bench against the wall. Next, she unties the choker around Lilith's neck. After that, the bracelets around her wrists. The corset around her waist. The black robes from around her shoulders.

Finally, Lilith stands naked before the pool, her wings cast out wide.

Karina steps back from Lilith. She is aroused. Her cock is erect, straining against the confines of her robes.

Dagny leans forward, and stares at Lilith, wide-eyed. She is both repulsed, and strangely intrigued. She has never seen another person naked, before. She stares at Lilith's breasts, black nipples on alabaster skin. She stares at her pubic area, white and smooth. She stares at her bottom, the cleft between the buttocks. She stares, and stares, the clouds of steam lending a sense of unreal hallucination to the sight.

Lilith turns, and catches Dagny staring at her. She smiles. She reaches out her hand to the girl. “Come, child,” she purrs.

Dagny recoils, and steps back. She doesn't want to go anywhere near Lilith.

Mara puts a hand on Dagny's shoulder, and gently pushes her forward. “Go on, Dagny,” she says, sadly. “Do as she tells you...”

Dagny reluctantly walks over to Lilith. A frisson of disgust runs through her entire body when she takes the demon's hand, when Lilith's black fingernails graze against her skin. Lilith's flesh feels _wrong._

Lilith leads Dagny down the steps into the pool. The water is pleasantly hot, and there are countless fresh petals floating on the surface. As Dagny descends into the pool, the ends of her shift become soaked and heavy.

Lilith and Dagny venture out into the centre of the pool – the water rises up to Lilith's thighs, and Dagny's waist. Lilith stands before Dagny, and gazes down at her.

“Dagny,” Lilith says. “Wash me.”

There is a bucket at the side of the pool, with cloths and bars of scented soap. Dagny hurries over to grab them, and then she begins to clean the day's filth from Lilith's skin.

Dagny slathers soap all over Lilith's body. She runs a cloth over her arms, and up and down her legs. She scrubs at her back. She pushes the cloth over her belly, covering every inch of the demon with bubbling lather. Lilith is tall, more than six feet in height, and often Dagny has to stand on her toes to reach her.

“You are doing well, darling.” Mara's voice rings across the bath chamber. “I'm very proud of you.”

“Be quiet,” Karina sharply replies, from the other side of the chamber.

Karina is still nursing an erection underneath her robes. She is becoming intoxicated by the sight of the girl washing Lilith. Part of her wants to pull off her robes, and begin masturbating. A smaller part of her – a more bestial, more savage part of her – is tempted to march across the chamber, and force herself on Mara.

But Karina stays where she is, and does nothing. She will wait for Lilith's instructions. She stands in place, her cock hard.

Dagny runs her cloth over Lilith's breasts. For a moment, her nipples vanish under piles of foam, and then the bubbles burst, and her black nipples gradually reappear.

Dagny runs her cloth over Lilith's buttocks. She peers in conflicted wonderment at Lilith's asshole. Dagny has never seen another person's anus before. She isn't quite sure what she is looking at.

Dagny runs her cloth in between Lilith's legs. “Ohhh, Dagny,” Lilith says, a rumbling growl emanating from deep in her chest. “You are _delightful,_ aren't you?”

Dagny peers at Lilith's cunt, dripping wet with soap, with a horrified, uncomprehending confusion.

By now, Dagny's shift has become completely wet, and logged with water. It clings to her skin, perfectly conforming to the body underneath. Lilith stares at Dagny, and licks her lips. She can see the ghost of Dagny's breasts, mounds of flesh and small nipples. She can see Dagny's ass, round and smooth.

With the cloth and soap, Dagny starts scrubbing away at Lilith's bat-like wings.

Lilith bursts out with startled laughter. “Oh, no, child!” she chortles. “Don't bother with them. Yes, my wings occasionally need washing, but they're very big. You would find it tedious...”

Dagny lowers her hands.

“Now, Dagny,” Lilith says. “Now comes the fun part.”

Dagny fills the bucket with water, and empties it over Lilith's head. She dunks the bucket over her, again and again, rinsing away all the soap.

Karina stands at the edge of the pool, and watches. She watches as Lilith raises her arms, and then Dagny sends a torrent of water gushing down her body, rushing down her breasts, her belly, her ass, her legs.

Karina reaches down, and rubs her erection through her robes.

Lilith stands before Dagny, soaking wet and dripping with water. “Well done, child,” she says. “Now...what shall we do next, hmmm?”

Lilith holds out her hands. “Give me your hands, girl,” she says.

Dagny does as she is told. Her face is twisted into a permanent expression of repulsion and unhappiness.

“You wish to please your Divine Mother, Dagny, do you not?” Lilith says, her voice low. “I will show you how to please me...”

Lilith begins to lead Dagny's hands over her breasts. When her palms touch Lilith's skin, a spasm of disgust runs through Dagny, but still she obeys.

“Squeeze them,” Lilith says. “Run your fingers over my flesh. Yes. Yes, that's it. Good girl. Good girl. Mmmm. Do you like them? Yes. Yes...”

Dagny gathers Lilith's breasts up in her hands. She shifts and pushes them about. Her areolae vaguely remind Dagny of black spiderwebs.

“Have courage, Dagny,” Mara calls out. “I'm still here...”

“I told you to be quiet,” Karina barks at her.

Lilith reaches out, and takes Dagny by the back of her head. She begins to pull Dagny closer towards her.

“Take my nipple into your mouth, Dagny,” she says. “Take my nipple into your mouth.”

Dagny's face screws up into a horrible frown, and she briefly resists, pushing back against Lilith. But there's no point in fighting, and so she opens her lips, and feels Lilith's black nipple pushing into her mouth.

“Suckle, Dagny,” she says. “Suckle.”

Dagny does as she is told. She sucks away at Lilith's nipple, a wave of nausea flowing through her. Lilith's breasts have the faintest taste of sulphur. Her eyes begin to water.

As she nurses Dagny at her breast, Lilith raises her head, and peers across the bath chamber to where Mara is standing.

Mara knows that she is watching a twisted parody of when she herself fed Dagny as an infant. She stands, and peers at Lilith with a withering hatred.

Lilith gives Mara a wicked smile.

Karina is slowly being driven insane. She is quite sure that the inside of her robes are slick with precum. Another garment to wash...

After a while, Lilith pulls her breast from Dagny's mouth. “Good girl,” Lilith says, flashing her a hungry smile. “Did you enjoy that?”

Dagny gives her a trembling nod. “Yes, my lady,” she says, in a tiny, quavering voice.

Lilith grins. “Now, Dagny. Raise your arms for me.”

Dagny does as she is ordered. Standing before Lilith, she lifts her arms into the air.

Lilith reaches forward, and loosens the white shift from Dagny's skin. She pulls the neck over Dagny's head, and then she grips the ends of the sleeves, and pulls the shift upwards. Lilith tosses the shift aside, and it floats on the surface of the pool.

Dagny crosses her arms before her breasts. She tries to cross her legs, trying to somehow cover her groin. A shameful look comes across her face.

No one has ever seen Dagny naked, in her entire life. Now, she is standing nude before Lilith, Karina, and her mother.

Mara's voice begins to ring with desperation. “She's just a child!” she cries. “Please, use me instead! I'll gladly let you do whatever you wish to me, but, please...I'm begging you, just treat her with a little compassion! She's a child!”

Karina is about to tell Mara to be quiet, again, but Lilith's laughter echoes through the bath chamber. “Queen Mara, you will soon have your part to play in this evening, I assure you...”

Mara goes white at this. She begins reciting prayers under her breath, all the while never taking her eyes from the centre of the pool.

Lilith returns her attention to Dagny. They stand naked together, now, in the pool. “Stand straight, Dagny,” Lilith says. “Let me see you.”

Reluctantly, Dagny lets her arms fall to the side, and uncrosses her legs. She has adorable freckles peppered about the top of her chest. Her breasts are perky and full, with small pink nipples. She has a large growth of pubic hair, gold but a little darker than on her head.

Lilith smiles approvingly. At the edge of the pool, Karina marvels at the sight of the two women.

Lilith grabs Dagny, and pulls the girl into an embrace. Dagny lets out a dreadful gasp as Lilith's arms circle around her, and pull her close. She can feel Lilith's hands roaming over her back. She can feel Lilith's breasts and belly pushing against her. She can feel Lilith's crotch touching her, and she instinctively tries to pull away, but Lilith will not release her.

Dagny's breathing is rapid and frightened, now. She so dearly wants this nightmare to end.

Lilith puts her lips to Dagny's ear, and whispers to her.

“Now, Dagny,” she says. “I want to ask you a question, and I wish for an honest answer. Do you understand?”

Lilith can feel Dagny nodding against her skin. The girl is too scared to lie to her.

Lilith breathes her words into Dagny's ear. “Do you _touch yourself,_ dear Dagny?” she asks. “When you are alone, in your room...do you ever reach down, and touch yourself? Between your legs? Do you rub yourself with your fingers?”

Dagny does nothing for a moment...and then she nods.

“You rub yourself with your fingers? Does it feel good? Do you enjoy it?”

Dagny nods again, shamefully, guilty.

“Good girl.”

Lilith releases Dagny from the unwanted embrace, and the two stand opposite one another again.

As Dagny watches in horror, Lilith puts two fingers between her legs, and begins to rub herself. She begins to rub her pussy in front of the princess.

“Dagny,” Lilith says. “I want you to touch yourself. Touch yourself, like you do when you're alone in your room. Make yourself feel good.”

Dagny looks like she is about to vomit. She doesn't though...Karina made sure that she hasn't been fed for an entire day.

Dagny turns, and gives a pleading look to her mother.

“Do as she says, my love,” Mara says, a piteous look on her face. “I'm proud of you.”

Mara resumes her silent prayers. Dagny turns back, and looks up at Lilith. Lilith strokes at her cunt with her fingers, and gazes down at Dagny with infernal fire in her eyes.

“You wish to _please me_ , don't you, Dagny?” Lilith says. “This is how you please me...”

Dagny hangs her head in shame. Then, her face obscured by her dangling hair, she grudgingly lifts her hand, and places her fingers between her legs. She begins to rub herself.

Mara grimaces, and averts her gaze to the side.

“ _You will watch,”_ Lilith snarls, her eyes blazing with hellish flame. She stares at Mara for a moment. “Do not forget, I can summon my torturers at a moment's notice. You will stand there, and you will watch _everything.”_

Mara forces herself to stare at the centre of the pool. Her eyes are beginning to become unfocused. Karina has seen that specific expression many times, in the last few years – the way you stare into the distance, when the misery and torment becomes too much...

Lilith turns her focus back to Dagny. The two stand before each other, rubbing at their cunts.

Dagny pushes her finger over her labia, and she knows that her mother is watching.

Dagny is soaking wet from the pool water, and skin glides effortlessly over skin. She delves her fingers inside her pussy, and she knows that her mother is watching.

Dagny uses the fingers of her left hand to keep the lips of her pussy apart, and then she slides her other fingers in and out, in and out. She knows that her mother is watching.

Dagny rubs her fingers over the fleshy covering of her clitoris. She knows that her mother is watching.

Lilith peers ravenously at the girl, as she masturbates herself. “Are you enjoying that, girl?” she asks.

Dagny nods, filled with self-loathing. In spite of the circumstances, her flesh has still become filled with a pleasing warmth. She continues to rub herself, waves of wretched pleasure emanating through her. Her nipples have become hard and erect.

Lilith flashes her teeth. “Good,” she says. “Keep doing it.”

It was time to take the evening in another direction. “I have another question for you, Dagny,” she says. “Tell me: have you ever seen a cock?”

Dagny looks at Lilith in confusion. She continues rubbing her pussy.

Lilith elaborates. “A cock. A penis.” Lilith and Dagny stare at one another for a moment. “No? Has no one ever shown you their cock?”

Dagny nervously shakes her head. “No, my lady,” she says, in a faint, agitated voice.

“Hmmm,” Lilith says. “Karina, would you care to join us?”

Karina lets out a sigh. _Finally._

Karina undresses as efficiently as she can. She leaves her clothes in a pile by the wall. As she pulls off her sorceress' robe, she sees a dark, damp spot around the crotch area.

Karina strips naked, and then she steps into the pool. She releases a breath as the lovely hot water rises to her ankles, her knees, her thighs. She advances towards Lilith, and the young girl.

“Dagny,” Mara whines, pitifully. She is on the verge of tears. “Oh, _Dagny...”_

As Karina approaches, Dagny stares in awful fascination at the woman's penis, jutting out, erect.

Lilith can see where Dagny's eyes are pointed. “That is Karina's cock, Dagny,” she says. “It has given me much pleasure, over the past few years. You may stop touching yourself, for now...”

Dagny lets her hand fall from her crotch. She keeps her eyes on Karina's penis.

Lilith puts a hand on Dagny's shoulder, and gently inclines her in Karina's direction. “Hold Karina's cock in your hand, Dagny,” she says. “Go on. That would please Karina greatly...”

Dagny reaches her hand towards Karina's erect phallus as though she were about to plunge her arm into a sarcophagus filled with masses of scarab beetles. She takes Karina's cock, and she holds it in her palm, staring down at it with a queasy expression.

“Pleasure her,” Lilith commands. “Dagny, rub Karina's cock with your hand.”

“Like this.” Karina briefly takes her cock back from Dagny, and then she runs her fist up and down the shaft. “Do you see? Do it like that...”

Dagny takes a hold of Karina's member, and begins to slide her hand up and down the length.

“She's still just a child,” comes a whimpering from the side. “She's still just a child...”

Dagny moves her fist back and forth along Karina's erect penis. She still has that awful, sour expression on her face. As Dagny masturbates her, Karina allows her head to loll backwards, and lets out a gratified sigh. “That's great, kid,” she says. “That's great...”

As Dagny pleasures Karina, Lilith comes up behind her, and begins to massage the girl on the shoulders. Dagny shakes with revulsion. Lilith leans closer, and coos in her ear. “Good girl. Good girl...”

Dagny pulls and pulls at Karina's cock. Karina moans and mutters her appreciation.

Then, Lilith decides to change course. “Dagny, give me your hand.”

Dagny releases Karina's cock, and then she presents her hand to Lilith. Lilith takes her hand, and then: “Dagny...this is how you suck a cock...”

To Dagny's utter, utter consternation, Lilith takes the girl's index finger into her mouth. She begins to suck at her finger. She sucks loudly at her, and runs her tongue along the sides.

Lilith sucks Dagny's finger for a few long moments, and then pulls it out of her mouth with a wet _plop._ “Do you see? That's how you suck a cock. Now...I want you to put Karina's cock in your mouth, and suck it.”

Dagny turns around, and stares at Karina's stiff penis. She hesitates for a long, long moment. She wrinkles her nose, and twists her mouth, and looks at Karina's phallus as though she is about to eat a bowl of soup made from sewer water.

Lilith urges her forward with a gentle but insistent push. “Go on,” she says.

Dagny resists, for the briefest few seconds. Then, a look of sad resignation comes over her face, and she submits. She lowers herself deeper into the pool, her golden hair floating on the surface of the water. She opens her mouth – her sweet, young mouth with perfect white teeth and supple lips – and leans in towards Karina's cock. She takes Karina's penis into her mouth.

At the side of the pool, Mara watches as every dream and every aspiration she ever had for her daughter seems to wither and die. _“Oh, Dagny...”_ she moans.

Karina's cock fills up Dagny's mouth. It feels warm against her tongue. What does it taste like? There is a thin film of sweat, so there is a taste of salt. Also, juices are dripping from her urethra. They taste sweet.

Dagny begins to suck at Karina's cock. She sucks at it, in just the same way Lilith sucked at her finger. She sucks at it like she used to suck at those jelly treats they served at the palace festivals. She sucks on it like she used to suck on those oranges that used to grow in her father's grove.

With a malevolent smile, Lilith reaches out, and slightly repositions Dagny and Karina so that Mara can have the best possible angle to see. Now, Mara has a clear view of Karina's cock disappearing into her daughter's mouth, again and again and again. She has a clear view of her daughter drawing and pulling at Karina's member, her head moving back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

Karina fills her lungs, and lets out a deep breath. _This is nice._

Dagny's technique is, of course, utterly lacking in skill and practice. She does not maintain a steady rhythm. Occasionally, Karina can feel her teeth brushing up against the sides of her shaft.

“Dagny, don't bite me,” she mutters.

Dagny sucks and sucks at Karina's cock. Drool begins to escape from her mouth, and drip into the pool water. All the while, Lilith continues to rub at Dagny's shoulders.

“It's quite amusing, when you think about it,” Lilith says. She begins to give Dagny soft little pushes forward, increasing the intensity upon Karina's cock. “The truth is: this is all your husband's fault, Queen Mara...”

Lilith turns her head, and gives Mara a gloating leer.

“When the king died, he sealed your fate,” she says, relishing in every cruel word. “He failed to protect his wife and daughter. If he had been able to defeat my forces...you would not be here...this would not be happening...”

But this _is_ happening. Lilith gives Mara a sadistic look. Mara seems to be becoming more and more numb.

Dagny makes repeated sucks at Karina's cock. Karina is beginning to lose herself to all the sensations. “Yes, yes,” she says, raking her teeth across her lower lip. “That's wonderful. That's wonderful, Dagny. Keep going. Yes, yes...”

Lilith decides to take things elsewhere. “Karina,” she says. “Fuck the girl in her cunt.”

From the periphery, a lamenting cry. “Oh, no...”

Karina grins at Lilith. “She still has her maidenhood,” she says. “Would you not like to have it, Mother?”

Lilith shakes her head. “You may have her,” she says.

Dagny is mildly surprised when Karina pulls her cock out of her mouth. Karina reaches down, and pulls Dagny up to a standing position, and then she starts leading her through the water.

At the side of the pool, there is a ledge. Karina orders Dagny to climb up onto the ledge. Dagny clambers up, and sits her ass on the edge, pool water slopping over the tiles.

Dagny looks marvelously, tantalizingly vulnerable. She has a frightened, unhappy expression on her face. She is leaning slightly back, and her breasts and belly are soaking wet, glistening in the candlelight. Her legs are shut tightly together.

“Alright,” Karina says. “Dagny, open your legs.”

With wide, fearful eyes, Dagny wordlessly pleads with Karina for mercy. But there is no sympathy in Karina's eyes. Unhappily, Dagny parts her legs, and exposes her vulva.

Karina takes hold of her cock, and places the tip against Dagny's lips. She moves her hips forward, and her cock slips through, penetrating Dagny.

Dagny gives a flinch. _“Ah!”_ she gasps.

There. Dagny, Princess of Entsteig has lost her virtue to Karina, Madam of Lilith.

Karina reaches forward, and grabs hold of Dagny's sides so that she can balance the girl. Then, she starts moving her ass back and forth, and fucks Dagny, and fucks her, and fucks her, and fucks her...

Across the chamber, Mara watches as Karina drives her cock into her daughter. All the steam and mist in the bath chamber increases the dizzy feeling that they are trapped in some awful delirium.

“Oh, no, Dagny,” Mara cries. She is unable to tear her eyes away. “Oh, pet...”

Karina thrusts herself inside Dagny. She closes her eyes, and thrills at all the sensations. She loves how tight Dagny's pussy is around her, how close the fit. She loves how warm Dagny's cunt feels, doubtless heated up by the pool water. She loves the feel of her flesh grinding against Dagny's flesh.

“Ahhh! Ahhh!” She calls out in pleasure as she fucks the girl. “Oh, that's wonderful. You're so soft. Oh. That's wonderful...”

For a couple of minutes, Dagny is able to keep herself silent, able to keep herself from screaming out. But then her cunt becomes too sore, too raw, and she begins to grit her teeth, and thrash and squirm underneath Karina as the woman slams into her.

“Agh!” Dagny yells. “Agghh! Agghh! You're hurting me! You're hurting me!”

Dagny feebly struggles against Karina. She bats her hands ineffectually against her chest, and tries to push her away, but Karina tightens her grip on the girl, and continues to thrust into her.

“You're hurting her!” Mara shrieks, helpless to assist her daughter. “Be careful with her! You're hurting her!”

Karina has become swept up in her lust for the girl. She pushes Dagny onto her back, and Dagny finds her head resting against the hard tile of the bath chamber floor. She is beginning to feel light-headed. Sometimes, when stress becomes too much for Dagny, she faints. She wishes she could faint, now, but this seems to be a nightmare that she cannot wake up from.

With her hands, Karina strokes and caresses Dagny's perfect, luscious breasts. For a brief moment, she ceases pushing her cock into the girl, so that she can lean down and kiss her chest. She runs her tongue over the gorgeous, flawless skin, and Dagny mewls loudly as she sucks at one of her nipples.

Then, Karina returns to a standing position, and resumes fucking the girl. She slides her cock in and out.

Dagny lies, there, and begs for this ordeal to soon be over. Her pussy is agonizingly tender, and Karina's penetrating her is causing a lot of pain. Every time Karina's groin smacks against her vulva, there is a frightening _glopping_ sound, and with her teenage imagination, Dagny is envisaging torrents of blood flowing out of her.

Lilith's taunting voice can be heard. “Young Dagny,” she says. “Whatever would your father think of you, now? What would your brothers think? They would be so _ashamed_ of you. Perhaps it is for the best that they are dead...they cannot see how far you have fallen, child...”

Dagny lets out a sob.

Karina vigorously fucks Dagny. The excitement builds and builds inside her, and then, at last, Karina can feel herself reaching a peak...

“Mother,” she says, her face scrunching up. “I'm going to spill...”

“Come, child...”

Karina pulls her cock out of Dagny. She leaps up onto the ledge, and sits with her cock presented to Lilith. Lilith wades through the water towards her, and then she lowers herself into the pool, and brings herself level with Karina's groin. She takes hold of Karina's cock with her hands.

“Aahhh!” Karina says, a look of heady bliss coming over her. “Aaahhhh!”

Lilith takes Karina's cock into her mouth, but only as far as the glans. She begins to suck at the head of Karina's penis, and while she is doing this, she encircles the shaft with her fingers, and works them up and down.

“ _Ohhh!”_ Karina cries out, her eyes rolling into her skull. “Yes, Mother. Take my cock, your lovely mouth feels so _wonderful,_ ohhh...”

While Lilith is busying herself with Karina's cock, Dagny is lying on the ground next to them. She lies on her side, on the tiled bathroom floor. She begins to curl up, into a position much like an unborn child in its mother's womb. She lies there in a puddle of pool water, naked, shivering.

“Dagny!” Mara cries out, panicked. “Dagny, are you alright? Speak to your mother, my pet!”

Dagny does not respond. She just lies there, nude and unmoving, feet, and hair, and back, and bottom.

Lilith sucks away at the top of Karina's penis, while she slides her fingers along her length.

“That's fantastic!” Karina gasps. “Ooohhh, let me release, Mother. Let me release...”

Lilith sucks and sucks, and brings Karina to higher and higher levels of pleasure...and then Karina can climb no more, and she cries out.

“ _Aaaaahhhh-aaahhhh!”_

Karina reaches orgasm. Her body shudders with enjoyment. She sprays her warm semen into Lilith's mouth.

A piece of Karina's soul crumbles away, and is consumed by Lilith.

What damage has been done to her spirit, these past few years? At the very least, Karina is quite sure that her ability to feel pity, compassion and empathy has been hopelessly eroded and weathered away.

Lilith gives Karina's cock a few more sucks. After, she allows her penis to fall from her mouth, and then she swallows every last drop of Karina's seed.

Karina gazes down in adoration at Lilith. Lilith gives her a smile in return.

Lilith stands up to her full height in the pool. Karina sits on the ledge for a moment, and tries to get her strength back.

“That is enough!” Mara pleads. _“I implore you_...that is enough!”

She looks frantically at her daughter. Dagny is still curled up on the tiles. She is not moving.

“Please...have you no pity for _a young girl?”_ Mara's voice is wracked with sobs, now. She is mad with worry. “I beg of you! She has suffered enough! Her father and brothers were killed in battle, and now this! She has suffered enough! Please, I beg you!”

Lilith and Karina stare at Dagny, for a moment. The girl just lies there, trembling a little.

Lilith turns to Mara. She gives her a mocking pout. “Your Majesty...Karina already explained to you that this is the easiest path your daughter can take...”

Mara lets out a despairing moan.

Lilith's expression hardens. Her eyes burn the fire of an inferno.

“Queen Mara,” she growls. “Remove your shift, and step into the water.”

Mara's head falls, and her shoulders sag. Then, with a look of wretched acceptance, she undresses. She pulls her shift up over her waist, over her head, and then tosses it angrily aside, and stands naked before Lilith and Karina.

Mara is thin and emaciated after spending the last year hiding from Lilith's forces. Her breasts are drooping downwards. She has liver spots all over her skin, all over her body.

Now, everyone in the bath chamber is nude.

Mara marches defiantly into the pool. She stalks up to Lilith, and stares up into her eyes. “Do what you will with me, demon,” she spits.

The corner of Lilith's mouth curls up.

“Queen Mara,” she says. “You will fuck your daughter.”

Lilith relishes in the look of horror dawning across Mara's face. Mara opens and closes her mouth like a fish – she is trying to scream, but some awful paralysis has briefly gripped her. Her mouth opens and shuts, and opens and shuts, and opens and shuts...and then, at least, Mara manages to start screaming. Her shrieks rise up into the ceiling. _“Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!”_

“Yes,” Lilith says, simply. “You will fuck your daughter, and she will fuck you, in turn. You will both bring yourselves to the edge of release, and then...then you will come to me, and I will finish you off...”

Karina climbs to her feet, and walks over to a ceramic pot, by the wall. Inside the pot, there is a glass beaker, filled with a fine brown powder. Smelling salts.

Karina walks over to where Dagny is lying, motionless. She sprinkles her fingertips with the smelling salts, and then she pushes her fingertips into Dagny's nostrils.

“ _Bleurgh!”_ With a cry, Dagny jerks back to consciousness. She looks around blearily, not quite sure where she is.

“You have work to do,” Karina tells her.

Karina grabs Dagny by her arm, and hauls the girl to her feet. She drags her back down the steps into the pool water. Dagny totters unsteadily beside her, her legs wobbling beneath her. She sort of reminds one of a newborn baby fawn, staggering about and trying to stand on shaking legs.

Karina and Dagny join Lilith and Mara at the centre of the pool.

Dagny seems slightly repulsed by the sight of her mother's nudity. Of course she is. She was raised in an environment of decorum and modesty and propriety, and now her mother is standing before her naked, her breasts and vulva exhibited before her. She tries to avert her gaze.

“Proceed, Queen Mara,” Lilith says to Mara. “Do as I command.”

Dagny's pussy is still sore from when Karina fucked her. She still feels woozy from her fainting spell. She doesn't know what is going on. She looks at her mother's face, with a questioning expression.

Mara looks as though her sanity is hanging by a single, fraying thread. She looks at her daughter, and silently begs her for forgiveness.

“I'm sorry, my love,” she snivels. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.”

Karina moves behind Dagny. Before the young girl can figure out what is happening, Karina thrusts her arms underneath Dagny's armpits, and then clasps her hands together behind the girl's head.

“ _Ahhh!”_ Dagny screams, and tries to fight free.

“No, no, don't hurt her!” Mara cries.

Dagny struggles and wriggles, but she cannot get loose – Karina is no fighter at all, but at least she is stronger than a malnourished teenage girl. Now, Dagny's arms are raised above her head, and her naked body is exposed and vulnerable, breasts and belly and cunt, gleaming wet. “Mother! Mother!”

“Please forgive me, pet. Please forgive me.” Mara lowers herself to her knees, and now she is up to her armpits in the pool water, her long white hair floating around like ghostly tentacles. She moves forward, pushing through piles of flower petals, and her face draws flush with her daughter's pussy.

Dagny continues to try to break herself loose, but Karina holds her tight. As Dagny struggles, her buttocks brush against Karina's crotch. Karina feels herself becoming hard again, feels the blood flowing back into her cock.

Mara begins eating out her own daughter. She starts by brushing aside her daughter's copious pubic hair, patting the hair down with her fingers and keeping it in place with the water from the bath. Then, she begins licking her daughter's cunt, running her tongue all over her labia.

Dagny makes a terrified gibbering noise, as she feels her mother's tongue on her pussy. She is beginning to become hysterical. “No, no, no...”

“ _Sssshhhhhh,”_ Mara says, trying to hush her. “It will be over soon. Be brave, my love...”

Karina moves her mouth close to Dagny's ear. “Calm down, Dagny,” she whispers. “You won't enjoy it if you don't calm down. Take a deep breath. Take a deep breath. Try to enjoy the feelings...”

Dagny settles down a little. She stops fighting against Karina. She just stands there, her arms hoisted in the air, her breasts jutting out, her mother eating away at her cunt.

Karina's engorged cock has come to rest in the gap between Dagny's buttocks. Slowly, Karina rubs her cock over the girl's skin, up and down, up and down, up and down...

As she frots the girl from behind, a plan suddenly starts to form in Karina's mind. Karina had originally intended to imprison Dagny and Mara in the same chambers, but...instead, what if she kept Dagny in a different room? If she did, then Karina would be able to visit the girl whenever she wanted to...

Karina's secret plan fills her with a new energy. She begins gliding her cock against Dagny's ass more quickly, with more intensity.

Below, Mara is devouring her daughter's pussy. She has beckoned Dagny's clitoris out of its hood, and is gently sucking away at it. She creates loud slurping noises as she feasts away at her girl's clit.

Lilith stands, and watches. “Finger her,” she commands. “Fuck her with your finger.”

Mara sighs, and turns to give Lilith a noxious look. “Your _minion_ here was too rough with my daughter, and now she is sore,” she says.

Lilith is unimpressed. “Fuck her nonetheless,” she says.

Mara scowls at Lilith. Then, she sticks her index finger in her mouth, and wets it with as much spit and phlegm as she can. This done, she carefully coaxes her finger into Dagny's pussy, and slowly starts fucking her as gently as she can.

Mara puts her mouth to her daughter's clitoris once more, and starts sucking again.

Lilith stands, and watches the proceedings. She looks at Dagny. “Are you enjoying yourself, girl?” she asks.

Her arms still held in place by Karina, Dagny gives a tortured nod. She must admit, she is feeling _some_ pleasure from what her mother is doing to her. She does enjoy the feel of her mother's warm tongue against her most sensitive spot. She does enjoy the way her mother's finger moves in and out of her flesh.

Dagny began masturbating years ago. Countless times, she has lain in bed, rubbing her fingers over her cunt. It always gave her much enjoyment. Dagny knows what it means to be sexually aroused. She knows what it means to rub yourself until an explosion sets off through your body.

Dagny wants nothing more than for this awful torment to be over...and the quickest way for that, she supposes, is to give Lilith what she wants. _I can do this,_ Dagny tells herself. _That demon wants me to enjoy myself, and...I can do it. I can make myself enjoy it._

Dagny closes her eyes. She tries to relax. She tries to focus on the pleasant sensations between her legs. She tries to think of handsome boys, and princes that might marry her.

When Lilith sees that Dagny is trying to surrender herself to the pleasure, she gives a smile. She steps through the water, and stands next to Dagny.

Lilith begins to massage Dagny's breasts. She takes the girl's pink nipples, and rubs them between her fingers. At the added sensation, Dagny lets out a moan, halfway between pain and pleasure.

Dagny has stopped fighting against Karina. Karina releases her hold, and allows the girl to lower her arms to the sides. She places her hands on Dagny's shoulders, and begins to rub them, trying to force out some tension.

Karina keeps rubbing her rigid cock against Dagny's ass. She would _dearly_ love to fuck the girl one more time, but she is sure that would disturb Lilith's enjoyment.

Dagny stands in the centre of the pool. Karina rubs at her shoulders. Her mother eats away at her pussy. Lilith plays with her nipples.

The horror of this situation has not lessened. Dagny still feels as though her mind is about to shatter into a million pieces...but somehow, pleasure is building within her. She is enjoying herself...

Mara decides to use both hands. With her left thumb, she begins rubbing at her daughter's clitoris. With her right fingers, she becomes more aggressive, trying to find the most pleasurable region in her daughter's pussy.

Lilith carefully studies Dagny's face as she rubs at her breasts. When Lilith massages a particular spot on the top of the breasts, Dagny's mouth parts in pleasure, and Lilith notices. She begins focusing on that specific spot.

Karina continues to rub Dagny's shoulders. The girl's head begins to loll around, as she becomes relaxed. Karina supports her weight, and keeps her from falling into the water.

Together, Mara, Lilith and Karina carry Dagny higher and higher.

Dagny begins to let out moans of arousal. At first, she is embarrassed to be responding to what her mother is doing to her, but then Mara looks up, and says: “You're doing excellent, my pet. Just enjoy yourself. Cry out if you feel the need.”

Dagny begins to twist and writhe about as her body fills up with warm fire. She moans out, more and more.

Mara quickens her pace. She rubs her girl's pussy with more energy. Please, let this be over, soon. Let this be over...

Mara fucks her daughter, and fucks her, and fucks her.

Eventually, Dagny's cries begin to have a particular urgency.

“Are you reaching the end, dear?” Lilith asks.

Dagny gives an anguished nod.

The splash of footsteps, and then Lilith pushes Mara aside, and takes her place. Lilith begins rapidly rubbing Dagny's inflamed clit with her left fingers, and starts ramming two of her right fingers into Dagny's pussy.

Dagny has given herself almost entirely over to her arousal, now. She is leaning all her weight against Karina, and would topple over into the pool if she wasn't there. She sighs and groans, and tries to let lust overtake her.

Mara kneels in the water, off to the side, now. “You're doing so well, Treasure,” she says. “Just let them have their way...”

Lilith shoves her fingers into Dagny's cunt, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three. She puts her mouth to the princess' clit, and sucks as hard as she can.

“Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh...” Dagny floats in Karina's arms, and waits. And waits. And waits...

Dagny is brought to climax. _“Aaaaahhhhh!”_ The sensations overwhelm her, energies pulsing through her entire body.

A piece of Dagny's soul is broken away, and absorbed by Lilith. Later, Dagny may perhaps feel as though a wall has risen between herself and her emotions...but after the horrors of today, would it make any difference, really?

Back in the bathhouse, Karina holds Dagny in her arms. The girl seems to be on the verge of a swoon.

Karina is still stiff. She contemplates asking Lilith to let her fuck Dagny, again, but she needs to wait for the right opportunity.

Lilith has devoured two fragments of soul, tonight. She smacks her lips, and enjoys the taste of Dagny's juices in her mouth.

“Now... _please...”_ Mara falls to her knees, and crawls through the pool water towards Lilith. She prostrates herself before the demon, and begins peppering kisses up and down her leg. “I pray to you, Divine Mother,” she says. “Show my daughter some kindness. She doesn't deserve this hell...”

Lilith is thoroughly unmoved. “You are not done _quite_ yet, Queen Mara,” she says. “Dagny! You will fuck your mother, now...”

Mara collapses into the water. She clutches her hands in her head. “Ohhhhh. Ohhhh. Angels Upon High...have you forsaken us?”

“Yes, they have,” Lilith says, dismissively.

Dagny seems to be on the verge of fainting. Karina takes her by the arms, and shakes her fully awake, again. “Come on,” she says, pushing the girl forward.

Lilith orders Mara to sit on the edge of the pool, her legs splayed open. Karina maneuvers Dagny in front of her mother, and presses her down onto her knees.

Lilith places her hand on the top of Dagny's head, and directs her to stare at her mother's groin. “Behold, child,” she says. “Your mother's sheath. Some years ago, you yourself were pulled from this very flesh, bloody and screaming...”

Dagny kneels, and stares unhappily at her mother's vulva. Her labia. Her clitoris. Her perineum. Her anus. Dagny is a young woman, and not very knowledgeable about anatomy, and so she can't really make sense of what she sees. All she can really see is a mass of purple and brown flesh.

“Now...consider my own cunt.” Lilith parts her legs slightly, and projects her rump a little forward, so that her vulva can more clearly be seen.

Dagny lifts her head, and peers at Lilith's genitals. The outer labia, and all the skin all around it, are marble-white, but the inner labia are very dark, practically black.

“It is from my flesh that all of Nephalem kind, and all of humanity, have sprang,” Lilith says. “From this, all life on Sanctuary has come forth...”

Lilith inclines her head towards Mara. “Your mother awaits, Dagny,” she says. “Fuck her.”

Dagny turns back to her mother's cunt. A glaze seems to have fallen across her eyes, now. Dagny exists in a world of horror, but she seems to be becoming accustomed to it all.

Mara reaches forward, and ruffles her daughter's hair. “I love you, Treasure,” she says. “Just get it over with quickly...”

Dagny has been exposed to countless perversities, this day, and now she must use these perversities against her own mother. She tries to remember the things that were done to her tonight, so that she may do them to her dear Momma.

Dagny starts licking her mother's pussy. She has no idea where to begin, and so she simply starts licking her all over, running her tongue over her labia, over her taint, over her asshole.

While Dagny is tonguing her mother's cunt, Karina is staring at the girl, trailing her gaze all over the girl's naked body. She wants to fuck her, again. She _dearly_ wants to fuck her again.

“Mother?” Karina asks.

“Hmmm?” Lilith says. She is watching Dagny intently.

“While she is fucking her mother, may I fuck her from behind?” Karina says. She shows Lilith her erect cock. “I can give you another load of seed, when I am done...”

Lilith gives a distracted nod. It doesn't seem to matter to her, one way or another.

Dagny is kneeling at her mother's crotch. Karina crawls up behind her, and grabs her by the waist, pulling her upwards. “Dagny,” Karina says. “Get on your hands and knees...”

“ _Oh for pity's sake!”_ Mara glares at Karina with hatred. “Will you not let her have a moment of peace?”

Dagny does as Karina tells her. She adjusts herself so that she is on her hands and knees, her face in her mother's cunt, her bottom raised up for Karina's delectation.

Another plan begins to form in Karina's mind. _What if I fake Dagny's death? I can tell Lilith that she committed suicide, or something. Perhaps she hung herself. Then I could have her all to myself. I could lock her up in a secret chamber that Lilith doesn't know about, and then I could visit her and fuck her whenever I want..._

The prospect of such an illicit scheme makes the blood race even more quickly through Katina's veins. She smiles to herself.

Karina takes her cock in her hand, and positions it over Dagny's pussy. For a few moments, she does not penetrate her. Instead, she rubs the head of her cock over Dagny's vulva. Almost like she is painting with a paintbrush, Karina leads the top of her penis all over, smearing a thin trail of glistening juices over Dagny's lips, her clitoris, her buttocks, her taint. Then, she places the tip of her cock over Dagny's vaginal lips, and pushes forward.

Karina's cock slides into Dagny's pussy, once again. Karina closes her eyes, and lets out a breath of rapture. For the second time this evening, Dagny's delicious flesh is surrounding her.

Karina draws back, and pushes in again. She starts to fuck the girl.

Dagny keeps licking away at her mother's pussy. Lilith comes walking over, and sits herself next to Dagny. She rests her elbow on the edge of the pool, and looks at what the girl is doing.

“No, no,” Lilith says. “You need to lick _that.”_ Lilith reaches forward, and takes Mara's clitoris in between her fingers. “The clitoris. See it? Lick that, instead.”

Dagny obeys. She focuses her attentions on her mother's most delicate area.

“Keep going, darling,” Mara says, trying to be encouraging. “You're doing well.” Her voice is becoming breathy and unsteady. She is beginning to submit to her daughter's touch.

Karina drives her cock into Dagny's pussy, back, forth, back, forth, back, forth, back, forth. She is becoming hopelessly intoxicated with this girl. Her back, her bottom, her legs, her breasts, her face, her mouth, her hair – Karina just wants to gorge herself on the splendour of her.

Karina quietly curses herself. _Why did I have to tell Lilith about this girl? I could have just given her the Queen, and she would have been just as happy. I should have told her that the princess was dead. I could have hidden her away in a dungeon somewhere, and Lilith would never have known that she even existed. I could have had Dagny all to myself..._

_When I saw her in chains, this morning, I knew that she was a beautiful girl, but...damnit, how could I have known how gorgeous her skin is, how soft she is, how warm and wet her cunt feels..._

_Damn. I made a big mistake. I should never have shown her to Lilith._

_I'm going to fake her death. I'll tell Lilith that she caught the plague, and died. It's a simple enough story._

_She's mine. She's mine. She's all mine..._

Karina fucks Dagny, again and again and again and again.

“Now, Dagny,” Lilith says. “I want you to keep licking your mother, but at the same time, I want you to fuck her with your fingers.” By way of illustration, Lilith holds up her index and middle fingers. “Like this. I want you to take your fingers, and fuck her with them.”

Dagny does as Lilith commands. She plunges her two fingers into her mother's wet cunt, over and over and over.

“Well done, child.”

Lilith leans forward, and whispers into Dagny's ear.

“You are going to spend many, many nights in my bed, my girl,” she says. “I think I'm going to enjoy having you around. If you please me, you might well become one of my favourites...like Karina...”

Dagny keeps fucking her mother in the cunt – her arm is becoming tired, but she doesn't stop. Dagny keeps sucking at her mother's clitoris – her jaw is becoming sore, but she doesn't stop. There is a disquieting _blankness_ in Dagny's eyes, now – a disturbing numbness seems to have set in.

Mara has collapsed onto her back. Her arms are spread out across the wet tiles. _“Hahhh...hahhh...hahhh...hahhh...”_ she gasps.

Lilith gives Mara a malignant smile. “Are you _enjoying_ yourself, Queen Mara?” she asks.

“Yes, you demon!” Mara snaps angrily back at her. “Is this not what you wanted?”

Lilith chuckles. She pats Dagny on the head. “You are doing a fine job of satisfying your mother, Dagny...”

Mara ignores Lilith, and concentrates on the pleasure around her groin. She is being carried along on a torrent of excitement. It won't be long, now...

Meanwhile, Karina pounds away at Dagny.

She thinks to herself: _Just as Lilith is my entire world...so I can be Dagny's entire world. I will lock her up in a chamber somewhere, and no one will ever know she is there. I will starve her, and she will beg for every little crumb I give her. I will be like a god to her. Finally, I can know what that feels like. Lilith knows. Now, I can know, too._

_She's mine. She's all mine._

Is Karina currently more aroused by Dagny's flesh, or rather the fantasies playing in her head? Who knows. She fucks Dagny, and fucks her, and fucks her, and fucks her, and suddenly, abruptly, Karina finds herself on the brink of orgasm.

Dagny sucks and sucks away at her mother's clitoris. She jams her fingers into her dripping wet cunt, many, many times, and then Mara feels the onset of release.

“I'm almost done,” Mara announces.

“Yes,” Karina says. “I'm going to finish, too.”

“Very well,” Lilith says, crawling forward. “Dagny, move aside.”

Karina pulls her cock out of Dagny's cunt, and then Dagny shifts out of the way. Lilith takes her place.

Lilith starts licking at Mara's cunt. Behind, Karina pushes her cock into Lilith's pussy, and begins fucking her.

As Lilith and Karina occupy themselves with Mara, Dagny realizes that, for the first time, no one in the bath chamber is paying any heed to her.

 _I can kill myself,_ she thinks. _This is my chance. They're not looking at me. I can drown myself in the water. I can do it. I can just put my head under the water, and drown._

Dagny bows her head, glumly. No, there's no point deluding herself. She won't kill herself. She's too much of a coward. She's weak. She will never escape this torture.

Dagny sits on her ass in the water, and watches sadly as Lilith and Karina hurt her mother.

Lilith licks away at Mara's cunt. Her technique is infinitely more practiced and skillful than Dagny's. She creates a lovely pull on Mara's clitoris, and with her fingers, instantly finds the most tender spot within her pussy.

Karina thrusts her cock between Lilith's legs. Of course, Lilith's cunt is, to her, an object of worship...but...just this once...Karina sort of wishes she were still fucking Dagny...

“ _Uuaahhhh-raaagghhh!”_ Mara stretches across the bath chamber floor as her orgasm reverberates through her.

“Hrrrghh-aaaahhhh!” Karina attains release, and she projects a trickle of fresh semen into Lilith's pussy. She would sort of prefer to still be inside Dagny's pussy, though, honestly...

A piece breaks off from Mara's soul.

A piece breaks off from Karina's soul, the second she has lost this evening.

Lilith devours both pieces. She has been well-nourished, tonight.

Karina pulls her cock out of Lilith's cunt. Not long after, semen drips from Lilith's pussy, and into the pool water.

Karina smiles. After all her exertion, she feels content. She knows she will sleep soundly, tonight.

Lilith stands up straight in the middle of the pool, and glories in the power she now has within her. Four fragments of soul, this evening. She feels strong.

Naked, Mara crawls across the tile floor, until she comes up against a wall. _“Are you satisfied?”_ she screeches, in a frayed, half-deranged voice. _“Light's Sake, are you satisfied?”_

Lilith peers at Mara, and flashes her a joyless smile. “Dagny,” she says. “Go and comfort your mother...”

Dagny staggers over to her mother, and collapses next to her. Naked, the two of them wrap their arms around each other. They both seem uncomfortable about embracing one another while nude...but their old way of living has ended. This is their new reality, now...

()()()()()()()()()()

Later that night, Karina crawls into bed, and places her head on the pillow.

Lilith is already half-asleep. “What have you done with the royal family?” she mutters.

“I prepared chambers for them, Mother,” she replies. “They are behind lock and key, now. They are yours, forever.”

“Good...” Lilith says.

Lilith drifts off to sleep.

For a while, Karina lies awake in the shadows, plots and conspiracies forming in her mind...


	2. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This work is a pornographic horror story. It contains multiple explicit depictions of rape, sexual coercion, forced incest between a mother and daughter, psychological abuse, and murder.

Only Karina knows the way to Dagny's prison.

Down a certain passage, and through certain caves, and over this particular chasm, and up these specific steps, and across this particular hall, and through this specific tunnel, and then you come to a heavy wooden door with a brass handle. Only Karina has the key. Only Karina knows that a prisoner is being held here, in this remote part of the underworld.

Not even the demons know this place, very well. It's very, very lonely here. Very quiet.

Lilith believes that Dagny is dead. Karina told her that she had contracted the plague. She had sickened quickly, and died.

Lilith had been quite upset at the news. Dagny was one of her favourite playthings, and she often summoned the girl into her bed.

Karina knows that Lilith will be quite angry, if she ever learns that Karina has deceived her.

()()()()()()()()()()

It's time to visit Dagny again.

Karina makes her way through the underworld. She is paranoid, and she keeps looking around, making sure that no one is following her. She dearly wants to keep her secret safe.

Over her shoulder, Karina has slung a sack of items. Vegetables. Fruits. Oils. Perfumes. Books. Gifts. The sack is magically enchanted, and can carry thousands of objects, and it doesn't weigh a great deal at all.

Karina walks for several miles, and then she stands before the oak door. She puts the key in the keyhole, and turns it. She shoves the door open, and steps through.

The chamber beyond is finely-furnished, through cluttered and messy. Chairs and settees, scattered about. Shelves filled with books. Statues and paintings. The place is lit by flickering candles.

Karina stands in the doorway, and looks around the chamber. There. Sitting on a chair some distance away, is Dagny. She is staring at the walls. She has been sitting on this chair for hours, silently staring at nothing.

A few moments go by, and then Dagny emerges out of her trance, and finally notices Karina standing there. She rises from her seat in respect.

“Mistress Karina,” she says in a weak, quiet voice, bowing slightly.

Karina shuts the door behind her, and locks it. The key goes to her pocket.

She places the sack of goods on a table. Then, Karina walks over to where Dagny is standing. The girl is wearing a long, silken dress, red, with golden embroidery. Karina gave it to her. Karina has given her many dresses.

Karina walks over to Dagny, and then she loops her arm around the girl's waist, and pulls her in close. Karina kisses Dagny on the mouth. She kisses her long, and hard. Dagny kisses her back, dutifully.

Dagny tastes of mint. Karina has given Dagny lots of mint sweets to eat. It makes her mouth taste nice.

Karina breaks the kiss, and peers at Dagny's pretty face. “Did you miss me, Dagny?” she asks.

“Yes, Mistress,” Dagny replies, reciting the words that are expected of her. “I missed you very much.”

Dagny has not seen the sun for months, now. For months, she has lived in a world of candlelight and shadows. Her skin has become pale and sallow. Her golden hair has faded.

Dagny has not eaten for three days. Well, she has nothing to eat but those fucking mint sweets. She is weak, and cold. She is thin, and drawn. This is all by design, of course. Karina knows that Dagny is a lot easier to control when she is starving and without strength.

“Are you hungry, Dagny?” Karina asks.

Dagny nods. “Yes, Mistress,” she says. This time, Dagny speaks with some feeling in her voice.

Karina inclines her head towards the sack on the table. “I've brought you food,” she says. “Would you like me to make you a meal?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Dagny intones, a desperate light flaring up in her. “Thank you, Mistress. You are very generous to me.”

Karina starts a fire, and boils water in a cauldron in the corner of the chamber. She takes potatoes from the sack, and drops them into the bubbling water.

Dagny sits in a chair, and stares manically at the boiling pot. She is so hungry. So is so ravenously, maddeningly hungry. She sits there in the chair, eyes fixed on the pot, firelight flickering over her.

When the potatoes are almost done, Karina turns to the girl. “Dagny,” she says. “Strip your clothes off.”

In an instant, Dagny stands up, and does as Karina bids her. She shakes off her shoes, and places her bare feet on the cold stone floor. She undoes the strings of her dress, and then pulls the dress over her head, and leaves it aside. She pulls off her undergarments, and then she stands before Karina, naked and obedient.

Karina watches Dagny undress. She feasts in the sight of her. Her breasts. Her legs. Her rump, bathed in firelight. The fire casts dark shadows around her nipples, her navel, the cleft of her buttocks, shadows that tremble and waver. She is quite gaunt. Her ribs are protruding through her skin.

Karina has been thinking about Dagny for days, obsessing over her, fantasizing about her...and now, here they are, together, alone in the underworld...

“Now,” Karina says. “Undress me, Dagny...”

Dagny walks over. She pulls off Karina's clothes, and places them in a pile. Her boots. Her circlet. Her sorceress robes. Her undergarments. Dagny strips Karina hurriedly and impatiently, and Karina allows herself a smile. Is Dagny eager to fuck her, or eager to eat? The latter, most likely.

Finally, Karina and Dagny stand naked in front of each other. Karina's cock is hard, and filled with blood. Truth be told, Karina has been erect for some time, now. As she was walking through the darkness on her way to Dagny's room, daydreaming about what was to come, she could feel the stiffness of her cock, her robes weighing down on her.

Nude, Karina turns back to the boiling pot.

On a dinner plate, Karina dumps six massive, steaming, hot potatoes, their skin cracking and peeling. With wide eyes, Dagny stares at the potatoes. She is slowly going insane with hunger.

With a fork, as Dagny watches, Karina mashes the potatoes into a sweet mass. Then, she pours some milk over the potatoes, and mixes them up some more. After that, she drops some huge dollops of butter on the potatoes, and mashes them in, as well. Some peppers are added, and then further mixing.

Dagny's mouth is watering. She licks her lips.

One more thing to do. From her pile of clothes, Karina pulls out a ring, and places it on her right middle finger. A magic ring. It greatly increases her ability to withstand fire and heat.

Karina picks up the dinner plate. “Come with me, Dagny,” she says.

A plate of steaming mashed potatoes in her hand, Karina walks across the chamber naked, her erect cock swinging about. Dagny follows her, staring at the dinner plate.

Karina walks over to a luxurious settee. She lies herself down on her back, and drapes herself across the length of the settee.

Dagny stands, naked, and watches.

Karina takes handfuls of the mashed potatoes, and begins to smear them all over her body, all across her skin. She rubs potato over her stomach. She rubs potato over her breasts, over her nipples. She daubs potato over her upper legs, the inside of her thighs. She smears potato over her groin. She smears potato over her cock, fluffy white food covering her length.

The potatoes are still steaming hot, but...the ring that Karina is wearing on her finger can help her withstand fireballs. Some hot vegetables won't bother her at all.

Karina reaches out her hand towards Dagny. Her hand is covered with potato. “Clean me off, Dagny,” she says.

Dagny kneels next to the settee, and takes Karina's hand in her own hand. She leans in with her mouth, and she begins licking and eating the potato away.

As soon as Dagny tastes a single lump of potato, strength seems to unexpectedly shoot through her, and energy somehow fills up her body. Angels in High Heaven, she is so hungry! She has been languishing in this chamber for days, her belly empty, and now there is food before her! She begins voraciously eating all the potato from Karina's hand. She buries her face in Karina's palm, and Karina delights at the feel of Dagny's teeth scraping lightly against her skin. She pulls each of Karina's fingers into her mouth, one after the other after the other, and sucks them clean.

When Dagny is done, Karina's hand is gleaming with her spit. Her cock is wonderfully hard.

“All right, Dagny,” Karina says, her breathing quick and heavy. “Eat the rest. Eat the rest.”

Dagny begins eating the potato smeared over Karina's body. She starts with Karina's belly. Karina thrills at the way Dagny's teeth rake across her stomach as she bites and chews. Karina gasps as Dagny sticks her tongue into her navel, and scoops out a chunk of potato, and swallows.

“Oh, that feels really nice, Dagny,” Karina says. “Is your mouth dry? Get a drink. Make sure your mouth is nice and wet.”

Karina nods, and quickly hurries off to fetch a drink. She returns, and places a jug of water next to the settee, and then she leans over Karina, and continues.

Dagny eats all the potato away from Karina's breasts. She chomps and licks away at Karina's warm, sensitive skin, Karina sighing and moaning and arching her back into the air. Dagny sucks at Karina's nipples, leaving them wet and glistening.

“Ooooohhhh,” Karina moans, coming unmoored. She writhes about on the settee. “Dagny, you feel incredible...”

Dagny puts the jug of water to her mouth, and takes a deep swig, and then back to Karina. Dagny starts eating away the potato over Karina's thighs. Karina's feels little nips and licks up and down the inside of her legs, her body jolting and jumping with each touch.

“Ohhh, Dagny, you sweet,” Karina sighs. “Are you enjoying your meal, Dagny?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Dagny says.

“Mmm-hmmm?”

“Thank you for feeding me, Mistress,” Dagny says, in a soulless voice.

Dagny moves onto Karina's crotch. Dagny licks the potato from Karina's taint. She takes Karina's testicles into her mouth, and sucks them clean.

Karina begins laughing happily, deliriously. “Suck my cock, Dagny,” she says, her voice light with joy. “Eat everything off my cock.”

Dagny takes Karina's cock in her fingers. She leans her head down, and begins running her mouth up and down the length of Karina's penis. She eats up mouthfuls of potato.

Karina presses her head back into the fabric of the settee. “Aaahhhhh!” she exclaims. “Dagny, that's really good...”

When all the potato is gone, Karina opens her lips, and closes them over the top of Karina's cock. Dagny pushes down, and accepts Karina's penis into her mouth.

Karina lets out a giddy laugh. Visiting Dagny is always such a _treat..._

Dagny begins to suck Karina's cock. Her technique has greatly improved since Karina first met Dagny, all those months ago. When Dagny first came into Lilith's ownership, Dagny had no skill whatsoever as a lover – she did not know how to fuck someone, how to please them. Then, Dagny became Lilith's slave, and Lilith spent several months training the girl in the art of love.

Karina remembers one day in particular, a few months ago. Lilith ordered half a dozen of her demon soldiers to stand in a line, their erect penises jutting out in front of them. Dagny was forced to make her way down the line, and Lilith would not be satisfied until all of their seed was resting in Dagny's stomach.

Back to the chamber, and Dagny is sucking away at Karina's cock. She is pleasuring Karina very well. She knows to keep her teeth held away, so that she does not accidentally bite her lover. She is able to take Karina's cock all the way into the back of her throat, and she never gags or retches.

Dagny sucks and sucks and sucks away at Karina's penis, Karina in ecstasy underneath her...and then, Karina wants more.

“Dagny, lie down on your back,” she says. “I want to fuck you.”

Dagny releases Karina's member from her mouth. Karina gets up off the settee, and stands. Dagny lies down, and stretches herself across the length of the settee – she lies down on the exact spot where Karina was resting just a moment. She can feel Karina's sweat and warmth on her back.

Dagny swings her left leg over the back of the sofa, and allows her right leg to dangle over the edge of the seat. Her cunt is on display.

Karina climbs on top of Dagny. Her knees knock against Dagny's knees. Her hands brush against Dagny's breasts.

Karina has been looking forward to this for days. She reaches down, and seizes her cock in her hands. She angles her cock towards Dagny's pussy. The tip of her penis brushes against Dagny's labial opening, and Karina thrusts into her a little. At last, at long, long last, Karina slips her cock into Dagny's pussy, Dagny's glorious hot, wet flesh encircling and enveloping her.

Karina has penetrated Dagny. She pulls her ass back, and pumps forward. It feels good.

It is then, only then, that Karina notices that Dagny's face is covered with splatters of potato from when she was running her mouth all over her body. Lumps of potato on her cheeks. On her nose. On her chin. On her forehead.

Karina splutters out in laughter. “Ha ha ha ha!”

“Ha ha ha ha!” Dagny laughs out in an utterly stilted manner. Dagny quickly learned that if she did not laugh at Lilith's jokes, then Lilith would punish her. She is not sure if Karina is the same, but she is unwilling to take the risk.

Karina leans down, and eats up all the potato from Dagny's face. Her cheeks, her chin, her forehead, her nose, and then Karina starts leaving kisses all over. She kisses her here, and kisses her there, and here, and there, and here, and there, and then she pushes her mouth against Dagny's lips, and their tongues begin to play together.

Karina's tongue pushes against Dagny's. They dance against each other. Karina's cock slides out of Dagny's pussy, and then thrusts back inside. Out, and in. Out, and in.

“Mmmm,” Karina murmurs, into Dagny's mouth. “Mmmmm.”

“Mmmmmm,” Dagny moans, desperate to convince Karina that she is enjoying this.

Karina breaks the kiss, and then she adjusts her position slightly, and focuses on fucking Dagny.

Karina and Dagny's wet, burning skin crashes together, and crashes together, and crashes together, and crashes together. _Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._ Karina looks down, and revels in the sight of her lover. Dagny is so beautiful. Her golden hair. Her pretty face. Her emerald eyes. Her delicious lips. Her thin little neck. Her charming freckles. Her lovely little breasts. Her slim stomach.

Karina fucks Dagny, and fucks her, and fucks her. She feels herself coming adrift. She feels herself being dragged along a river, a sharp fall some distance ahead.

Dagny lies underneath Karina, and lets her pump away at her. She just wants this to be over.

At least she was able to consume some food, even if it was part of a silly game. Dagny is grateful to have some food inside her. Mashed potato, with butter. Dagny is glad for it. She has just gone for days without eating. At least, now, she can feel some strength entering into her body.

Dagny lies back, and lets Karina fuck her. _Angels of Heaven,_ how she wishes this would end...

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

Karina pushes her cock into Dagny's pussy.

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

Karina thinks to herself: _I'm so grateful that I hid Dagny away. It was the right decision to make. I have her all to myself, now. She's mine. All mine._

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

Karina thinks: _I love Lilith. I worship her with all of my soul. But I deserve to have something nice for myself. Only for me. Dagny's mine. She belongs to me._

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

Karina thinks: _To Dagny, I am a god. I'm the Heavens, Hell and Sanctuary. She knows that she would die without me. She knows that I'm the only reason she exists. If I locked the door, and never came back, she would starve to death. I'm a god to her._

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

Karina thinks: _I'm a god to her. I'm a god to her._ I'm a god to her.

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

Karina can feel her climax on the way. “Dagny, I'm going to spill inside you,” she says.

Dagny reaches up, and places a tender hand on Karina's breast. “I am honoured to please you, Mistress,” she says.

 _Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._ Karina hammers her way inside Dagny, and then she is in the grip of orgasm.

“ _Uuuuoooohhh-ahhhhh!” Karina cries._

The orgasm begins in Karina's spine, and then scatters throughout her entire body. Semen flows out of her penis, and floods into Dagny's pussy.

Karina gives a few more thrusts to string the pleasant feeling along, and then she collapses on top of Dagny.

The two women lie together on the settee for a few minutes. Dagny rubs her hand down Karina's back a few times, more to keep her awake than to give her pleasure – she _really_ doesn't want Karina falling asleep, and then lying on top of her for hours. Karina's semen comes trickling out of Dagny's pussy, and drips onto the settee, and then Karina's cock goes soft, and slips out of her cunt.

They remain on the settee for a while, two women in a stack.

Then, Karina notices an insistent pressure in her bladder.

Karina needs to take a piss. Truth be told, Karina has been needing to urinate for at least an hour, now. When she was walking through the caverns on her way to Dagny's prison, she felt a strain in her pelvis, but she did nothing about it.

Well, it's more demanding, now.

Something else to consider: Karina has just fucked, and she knows that when she ejaculates, there is often residual semen left behind in her urethra. It is always best to urinate after fucking, to expel any debris from your organ.

Karina rouses herself out of her stupor, and climbs off Dagny. She stands in front of the settee.

“Dagny, sit up.”

Dagny obeys. She sits on the edge of the settee, gazing up at Karina expectantly.

Karina takes her cock in her hand. “Dagny, I want you to drink my piss,” she says. “Open your mouth.”

Dagny opens her mouth obediently. Her eyes peer at Karina with a look of absolute submission and acceptance.

“Stick out your tongue.”

Dagny sticks out her tongue.

Karina takes her cock in both hands, and aims the head towards Dagny's face.

Then, she relaxes the muscles in her pelvis, and waits.

A stream of piss projects out from her penis, and strikes Dagny on the chin. Urine splashes all over her, and flows down her body, down her chest, down her legs, dripping into the carpet, into the settee.

Karina redirects the flow of her piss, and the stream begins pouring into Dagny's mouth.

Karina's urine tastes bitter, and sour. When the piss enters her mouth, Dagny cannot help a look of disgust from coming across her face, but she manages to maintain her composure. She tries to drink the piss as quickly as she can. She allows her mouth to fill up, and then she swallows as quickly and as deeply as she can. She swallows great gulps of urine, but every time she shuts her lips, more liquid strikes her mouth, and splashes all over her.

Karina's water is light brown in colour. She has been drinking a lot of Lilith's wine, lately, and she suspects that her piss is partly dilute for that reason. She relieves herself, and her piss tumbles down Dagny's body, pouring down her neck, her breasts, her belly, her knees, soaking the settee and the floor.

Karina urinates into Dagny's receptive mouth. In a moment of impulsive malevolence, Karina raises her cock, and then piss flies into Dagny's eyes, her nose, her forehead. It soaks her golden hair. Dagny coughs, and splutters, and groans, and gags, and then she needs a few moments to recapture the stream in her mouth.

As Karina's bladder empties, the stream of urine loses its strength. Sensing this, Dagny leans forward, and takes Karina's cock into her mouth. Karina then urinates directly into Dagny's mouth, her water running down her throat. When her bladder is empty, Karina tightens her pelvic muscles, and manages to send a few more squirts into Dagny's mouth, and then she is done.

Karina pulls her cock out of Dagny's mouth. Dagny sits in front of her, her skin glinting. She peers up at Karina with a look of utter unyielding subservience.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Dagny says, in a cracked voice.

Karina leans down, and kisses Dagny once on the mouth. She tastes her own piss. It has a strong, difficult taste.

“My, my, that was fascinating to watch. I think I may enjoy doing that to _you,_ Karina...”

Karina gasps, and breaks off the kiss with Dagny. She wheels around.

Lilith is standing at the opposite side of the chamber. How did she get in here? Oh, what does it matter? She can teleport. She can make herself invisible. The important thing is that she is _here..._

Karina stands, naked. She peers at Lilith, bewildered. “Mother...”

Lilith nods. “Daughter...”

Dagny leaps to her feet as a mark of respect for her owner.

Karina wavers for a moment, unsure of what to say or do. Then, she remembers that her clothes are in a pile in a far corner. She begins walking across the chamber to get dressed.

“Do not bother,” Lilith says. “I wish you to remain unclothed.”

Karina stops walking. Very well, then. She stands there, breasts and cock and bottom.

Lilith stares at Karina long enough to be uncomfortable – and then she turns her gaze towards Dagny. She begins walking towards the girl.

Dagny feels very, very small as Lilith's shadow falls over her. Lilith stands, and looks down at her slave.

Lilith proffers her hand towards the girl. Dagny leans forward, and kisses Lilith once on her knuckle, a kiss of submissiveness, a kiss of self-abasement.

Then, Lilith clamps a hand around the back of her neck, and draws Dagny closer.

Karina watches in silence as Lilith and Dagny kiss. The kiss goes on for a long time.

When at last Lilith has had her fill, she releases Dagny, and then she peers at the girl.

“Dagny,” she says. “Did you miss me?”

Dagny nods, dutifully. “Yes, Mother,” she says. “I missed you.”

Lilith gazes intently at the girl. “Did you _yearn_ for me?” she says.

Dagny nods. “Yes, Mother,” she says. “Every day, I yearned to see you, very much.”

Slowly, Lilith turns, and points an accusatory finger at Karina. “She took you from me,” she says. “Karina stole you away from me, Dagny. Because of her, you couldn't see me for such a very long time. How does that make you feel?”

Dagny looks at Karina, and suddenly, the hottest hellfire burns in her eyes.

“I hate her,” she says.

Karina just stands there, her breasts and cock pathetically out on display. Well.

Lilith smirks, and stares at Karina for a moment. Then, she turns back to Dagny. “You're covered in piss, Dagny...”

In a corner of the room, there is a wooden tub, with buckets of water.

Lilith inclines her head towards the tub. “Go wash yourself off, child,” she says.

Dagny bows, and hurries over to the corner.

Tears begin to run down Dagny's cheeks. She hated Karina – however, for a few brief, blissful months, she had allowed herself to believe that she had escaped Lilith.

She lets out a few sobs, but Lilith and Karina just ignore her.

Lilith turns, and faces Karina. “You lied to me, Daughter,” she says, her voice a low and dangerous growl. “You told me that Dagny had died from the plague...”

Dagny holds Lilith's gaze. “I wanted her for myself,” she says. “It is as simple as that.”

“ _ **You stole from me!”**_ Lilith shrieks. Her eyes blaze with infernal fury. Her scream echoes through the underground. Dagny whimpers, and cringes in the corner. _**“You stole from your Divine Mother!”**_

If Lilith's intention is to scare Karina, the joke may be on her. Lilith has devoured so much of Karina's soul that Karina's ability to feel fear and terror has been hugely diminished.

Naked, Karina does not look away from Lilith's fiery eyes. “Yes, I stole from you,” she says, her voice perfectly even. “And I killed for you. I enslaved for you. I tortured for you. I raped for you. I lived for you.”

Lilith rolls her eyes. She begins to pace angrily in front of Karina.

There comes a splashing noise. Dagny is standing in the tub. She has upended a bucket over her head, and now water is gushing down her body.

Karina raises her hands in question. “I have given you _so much,_ Mother,” she says. “I have given you countless slaves. I have dedicated years of my life to making sure that you never go hungry. I have given my body and soul to you. What does it matter if I wanted a meaningless girl all to myself? What difference does it make?”

Lilith gives Karina a dirty look. “You were afraid that she will replace you...”

Karina furrows her brow in confusion. “Pardon?” she says. “Mother, what do you mean?”

In the corner, Dagny is running a soapy cloth over herself. She is smoothing a lather over her belly, her breasts, her shoulders, her back, her legs.

“You were worried that I would begin to favour Dagny over you,” Lilith says, contempt in her voice. “You were worried that she would take your place, and so you stole her away, and concealed her!”

Karina laughs at this. “Mother, I did not steal Dagny because I was _jealous_ of her,” she says. “I stole her...I stole her because _I enjoy fucking her._ That's really the only reason.”

Now, Dagny is soaping up her hair. Her golden hair is becoming filled with a lather, all suds and bubbles. She scrubs her scalp with her fingers.

Most of the anger seems to have seeped out of Lilith. She just stands there, staring resentfully at Karina.

Karina walks up to Lilith. She stands before her, and speaks to her in a gentle voice.

“Mother...I think the reason you are angry with me, is because you think I am not _loyal_ to you. But you are wrong.”

Karina raises her hand, and places her palm against Lilith's cheek. Lilith scowls – but despite herself, she leans into the touch.

“You own me,” Karina says. “You possess me. I am an object, and I belong to you. Every drop of blood in my body. Every scrap of skin. It all belongs to you. I am yours, and that is something that gives me great happiness...”

Lilith smiles. Karina's hand is still on her cheek. She reaches up, and places her hand over Karina's.

Dagny hefts up a bucket, and tips it over her head. Water gushes over her, rinsing away all the soap over her body.

Lilith lets out a deep sigh. “Very well, Daughter,” she says. “It...it seems my anger was misplaced.” She turns, and glances at the girl in the corner. “You...you may keep Dagny to yourself. I give her to you gladly. She belongs to you.”

Karina ponders this, for a moment.

She stares at Dagny, and a plan forms in her mind.

Karina takes Lilith by the arm. “Actually, Mother, I think I have a better idea...”

Karina steps in close to Lilith. She rises up on her tiptoes, and puts her mouth to Lilith's ear.

“ _Why don't we kill her, instead?”_ she whispers.

Lilith is surprised by this. She looks at Karina with a confused expression.

“Dagny is my most valuable possession,” Karina quietly says. “She is my most prized object.” Karina stares at Lilith's eyes, and Lilith's profane fires are reflected in Karina's irises.

“I would be _honoured_ to give my most prized possession to my Cherished Mother,” Karina says. _“Let's kill her together...”_

Lilith stares in astonishment at her servant. Then, a wicked smile spreads across her face.

Dagny wrings the water from her hair. After this, she begins covering her skin with oils. Oil over her arms, over her legs, over her chest and back. After, she steps out of the tub, and places her feet upon the cold stone floor. Her eyes are a little red from crying.

“Dagny.”

Dagny looks across the room. Lilith and Karina are staring at her. Karina is still naked – she is embracing Lilith from the side, her arms wound round her waist.

“I have forgiven Karina,” Lilith says. “Come, Daughter. Join us in bed.”

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At one end of the chamber, there is a bed.

Lilith is sitting on her ass on the mattress. Dagny is sitting in her lap, facing her. They are naked, embracing each other tightly. Dagny has her legs wrapped around Lilith's waist, her ankles joined behind her. Dagny has sunk deep into Lilith's lap, so that their cunts are rubbing together.

Lilith leans forward, and kisses Dagny softly on the lips. She kisses her a second time. And a third. A fourth. A fifth. A sixth.

Lilith tastes like wine and brimstone. Dagny tastes bitter and filthy.

Dagny's heart is broken. Every single day, she has prayed and prayed that she would never have to see Lilith again...and now, here, she is, in Lilith's clutches once more.

Lilith kisses her, and then peers deep into Dagny's unhappy eyes.

“It must have been _torture_ , to be kept away from me,” Lilith whispers. She fondly strokes Dagny's nipples between her fingers.

“Yes, Mother,” Dagny replies. “I missed you so terribly.”

Lilith gives Dagny a wolfish smile. “Well, Daughter...here you are, in my arms, again...”

Tears roll down Dagny's face. Her lips twist up, and a wretched sob escapes her. She begins to cry.

“Oh!” Lilith pulls Dagny into a hug. She pats her on the back. “There, there. I promise you, Dagny, you'll never be taken from me again...”

While Lilith and Dagny are embracing on the bed, Karina is wandering around the room, searching for something. She pulls open cupboards, and lifts open chests, and finally she pulls aside a blanket, and finds what she's looking for.

An hourglass. Fine white sand. An ornate wooden frame.

“Mother, I've found it.” Karina says, approaching the bed. She holds the hourglass aloft.

“Ah.” Lilith breaks her embrace with Dagny, and then she looks the girl in the face. “Dagny, we are going to play a game together...”

Dagny looks at the hourglass, and then at Lilith. She wonders what to expect.

Lilith untangles herself from Dagny, and stands at the side of the bed, next to Karina. She takes the hourglass from Karina's hands. Dagny sits on the bed, and peers up at them.

“Dagny, this is the game we are going to play,” Lilith says. “We are going to set these sands running...” She raises the hourglass to her face, and gives it an appraising look. “I estimate it lasts ten minutes or so. While the sands are falling, Dagny, you are going to pleasure Karina. You may do whatever you wish to her. You may suck her cock, you may fuck her, whatever you choose...”

Karina lies herself down on the bed, next to Dagny. Karina has raped Dagny on this very mattress many times in the past.

“Your task is to bring Karina to release, _before the sands run out,”_ Lilith says. “If Karina spills her seed before the time is up, then you win the game, Dagny. Do you understand?”

Lilith quirks her head, “If you fail, however...”

Suddenly, the room itself seems to darken. A horrible _creaking_ noise seems to echo throughout the underworld. Lilith leans in towards Dagny, and her eyes come aglow with merciless flame.

“We will kill you.”

Dagny's mouth becomes slightly ajar. She feels as though the ground is crumbling beneath her, a black chasm yawning under her feet. She peers at Lilith in horror.

“We will kill you, Dagny,” Lilith says, again, her voice cold as ice. “If you do not make Karina come to completion, then we will kill you. You will die here, in this room.”

Dagny is seized by a horrible panic. Her breathing becomes rapid. Her heart begins to thump away in her chest, faster and faster and faster.

Lilith turns the hourglass over. The sands begin to fall, the grains tumbling down. _“Go,”_ Lilith says.

Lilith places the hourglass on the cabinet next to the bed.

Dagny is paralyzed with indecision, for a moment. She looks about in bewilderment. She is wasting time.

Dagny scrambles across the bedsheets, and grabs hold of Karina's cock. She crams Karina's cock into her mouth, and begins to suck and suck as hard as she can.

Karina lies there, on the bed. As Dagny fellates her, Karina thinks about...what does she think about?

She thinks about caravan routes across the Aranoch desert. She thinks about the population of slaves in this stronghold, and how much food they need each week. She thinks about gold, and all the various people who owe her money.

She tries not to think about Dagny's lovely, warm mouth, sliding up and down over her member.

Dagny sucks and sucks away at Karina's cock. She pulls at her penis with desperate abandon, tendrils of drool hanging from her mouth. She's crying openly now, wet streaks down her cheeks.

It takes a tremendous exertion of will on Karina's part, but...the blood begins to flow out of her cock. Her penis goes soft in Dagny's mouth.

Karina's cock falls out of Dagny's mouth, a rope of phlegm reaching from the glans, to her lips, and Dagny stares at it in terror. Dagny starts to become hysterical. _“No! No! No! No! No!”_

Dagny had never imagined that the sight of a flaccid penis would cause her so much unrelenting horror...and yet, here it is.

Frantically, Dagny pushes Karina flat on her back across the bed. She mounts Karina, and sits in her lap. She plants her hands on Karina's chest to steady herself. She begins desperately rocking her hips back and forth across Karina's groin, her pussy rubbing over Karina's penis.

Standing off to the side, Lilith gives an approving smile. Dagny has certainly learned some tricks, these past few months. Lilith stands, and peers at Dagny's wonderful, petite, round ass as the girl glides her cunt back and forth over Karina's penis.

Dagny grinds herself down on Karina. Karina's cock is wet with Dagny's spit, spit that now rubs off on Dagny's pussy.

Karina tries to resist, tries to keep herself cold...but despite herself, her cock quickly becomes stiff. It's difficult to stay detached when you have a gorgeous girl writhing about on top of you. Hell's flames, Dagny is _beautiful._ Her small, luscious breasts. Her smooth stomach. Her lovely, thin legs...

Dagny looks down, and gives a pathetic gasp of hope when she sees that Karina's cock is erect. She takes Karina's member, and pushes it into her pussy, and then Dagny begins fucking Karina, bouncing up and down on her cock.

Karina lies there on the bedsheets, looking up at Dagny as the girl rides her. Dagny looks down at her, and they lock eyes for a moment.

Dagny has a piteous expression on her face. “You like fucking me,” she says, her voice distorted with sobs as she tries to appeal to Karina. “Please don't kill me. Please. You like fucking me...”

Dagny fucks Karina, and fucks her, and fucks her. Then, she pauses for a moment, and twists around on Karina's lap. Dagny looks at the hourglass on the cabinet.

Two-thirds of the sand remain. Little white grains trickle down, down, down.

Dagny turns back to Karina, and continues to fuck her.

Underneath Dagny, Karina stretches herself out across the bedsheets, and sighs. Her resolve is faltering. She is beginning to succumb to Dagny's attentions. Dagny has tightened her pussy as much as she can, and holds Karina's cock firm. Karina loves the way her shaft passes through Dagny's warm folds.

Dagny looks down at Karina again. Karina seems to be enjoying herself. She is becoming lost in her lust for the girl.

Hope begins to bloom in Dagny's chest. She can do this. She can bring Karina to climax. She can save herself...

And then a chain loops round her neck, and suddenly, Dagny is unable to breathe.

Lilith has climbed up onto the bed behind Dagny. She has wrapped a chain around Dagny's neck, and has pulled it tight.

Lilith jerks Dagny's head back, and then brings her mouth to Dagny's ear. “I never said I would make it easy for you, Daughter,” she murmurs.

Lilith pulls the chain tighter. The iron links bite into Dagny's neck, and her windpipe is crushed shut.

“ _Glrk! Glrk! Glrk! Glrk!”_ Dagny's eyes bulge out of her sockets. Her mouth opens, and her tongue lolls out in the air. With her hands, Dagny spends a few moments swiping and clutching at the air, and then she starts snatching and scrabbling at her throat. Dagny tries to pull the chain from her throat, but to no avail. She scrapes and claws at her neck, and her fingernails tear red furrows in her skin.

Karina looks up. Dagny is being strangled above her. Her cock is still in her pussy. Her lovely breasts and belly are thrust out. Karina finds the whole display rather _enticing._ As Dagny is slowly choked, Karina raises her ass off the mattress, pushing her cock into Dagny's cunt, again and again. It feels really nice.

“ _Gahk! Gahk! Gahk! Gahk!”_

Lilith holds the chain fast around Dagny's neck for about ten seconds, Karina fucking her all the while...and then Lilith loosens the chain.

“ _Bleeeeugh! Bleugh! Koff! Koff!”_

Dagny can breathe again. She coughs and coughs. She breathes heavy, desperate breaths. She coughs and splutters, and a massive gob of spit flies out of her mouth, and lands on Karina's chest.

Dagny's eyes are watering. She is swaying about, her equilibrium ruined. She gulps hungrily at the air, her lungs starved. She cries and whimpers, and tries to recollect her thoughts.

Lilith still has the chain around Dagny's neck.

“Get on with it, Daughter,” she says. “The sands are still running.”

Dagny starts fucking Karina again. She can feel the chain around her throat, now. She can sense Lilith crouching behind her.

Karina's cock slides in and out of Dagny's cunt. Karina looks up at Dagny as she rides her, and begins thinking about the past few months...

Karina has had some very enjoyable times, fucking Dagny. The girl is a wonderful toy. So pretty. Such pleasant flesh to lose oneself in.

As she watches Dagny writhing about on top of her, Karina begins to feel a little _nostalgic._ Perhaps she shouldn't kill her. Perhaps Karina would miss the girl when she is gone...

Dagny fucks Karina. Her mind is at breaking point, now. Any more strain, and she feels as though her mind will collapse entirely. She is crying. Snot is pouring from her nose, dribbling down her face.

She wants to see her mother, again. She has not seen her for months. _Oh, please,_ Dagny prays to any spirit that might hear her. _Let me see my dear Momma again..._

The chain tightens around Dagny's throat again.

“ _Gahhhk! Gahhhk! Gahhhk! Gahhhk!”_

Dagny begins to choke again. Her eyes go wide, and swivel around. Her face begins to go purple.

Lilith holds the chain taut. Karina keeps pumping her hips upwards, stabbing her cock into Dagny's juice-slick cunt.

This time, however, Dagny is able to exert a small amount of self-control. She tries to focus. She knows that she needs to make Karina spill her seed. That is the most important thing.

Dagny cannot breathe...but then she starts fucking Karina again, nevertheless. She tightens her pussy, and clumsily moves up and down the length of Karina's shaft.

Dagny fucks Karina. She fucks her over and over and over and over.

Ten seconds pass. Lilith loosens the chain around Dagny's neck. Dagny can breathe again.

Dagny slumps. She coughs loudly. She gulps at the air. There are ugly red marks on her throat. She feels very weak, now – close to fainting.

Tired, and woozy, Dagny starts fucking Karina again.

This is the hardest Dagny has ever fought in her entire life.

Dagny fucks Karina, and fucks her, and fucks her, and fucks her.

Karina begins to moan out. She moans, and moans, and moans, and moans, and then she feels her orgasm approaching.

“Mother,” Karina cries out, breathless. “I'm going to finish...”

Lilith unwinds the chain from around Dagny's neck. It hits the floor with a metallic _rattle_.

“Dagny, move aside,” Lilith orders.

Dagny pulls Karina's cock from her pussy, and then she rolls off Karina.

Lilith climbs on top of Karina. Karina takes her cock in her fingers, and holds it pointing upwards. Lilith lowers herself onto Karina's penis, and it slides into her cunt. Karina grabs Lilith by her waist, and the two begin fucking, the bed shaking with their movements.

Dagny climbs off the bed, and tries to stand. The room spins around her. Her head is light. She wolfs down as much air as she possibly can, and tries to balance herself. She stands and stares at Lilith and Karina for a moment, watching them as they make love.

Then, Dagny turns, and looks at the cabinet next to the bed.

A horrible, cold feeling descends upon her. A coffin door slams shut. A church bell gongs once. An adjudicator smashes his gavel down.

The sands have all run out.

“ _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no...”_

Dagny begins to hyperventilate. Her bare feet begin to patter anxiously on the cold stone floor. She begins to wring her hands uselessly. The room begins to spin more sickeningly and more treacherously around her.

Dagny shoots a glance at Lilith and Karina. Lilith's back is arched, her wings cast wide, her ass moving up and down. Karina's legs are spread underneath her, her testicles flopping around.

They're going to kill her. They're going to kill her.

“ _No, no, no, no, no!”_

Naked, Dagny runs across the chamber towards the door, the soles of her feet smacking against the stone floor.

The door is locked. With a scream, Dagny pulls uselessly at the handle, but it won't budge. Desperate, Dagny smashes her tiny little shoulder against the oak, and nothing happens at all.

Distraught, Dagny looks about the chamber. Then, her eyes fall on Karina's robes, lying in a pile near the cooking pot.

Dagny runs over towards Karina's robes. She picks them up, and begins frenziedly searching through them, looking for the key to the door.

Nothing. Dagny can't find the key.

“Oooohhhh!” comes a cry from the far end of the chamber. Karina is about to fill Lilith with her seed.

Dagny blubbers and moans. She is bawling now, tears streaming down her face, her body shaking.

She has nowhere to go. She cannot escape this chamber. She is trapped.

Dagny collapses on the floor. Her ass strikes the cold stones. She sits on her naked rump, and she pulls her knees up under her chin, and she wraps her arms around her legs. Dagny begins to rock back and forth on the ground, whimpering to herself. “This isn't fair,” she cries. “I did everything they told me. I did everything they told me...”

Lilith and Karina fuck and fuck and fuck. Karina feels herself drifting closer and closer to the edge, and then she finds herself plunging into climax.

“ _Oooohhhhh-uuuhhhhhn!”_

Semen gushes out of Karina's cock, and fills Lilith's pussy.

A piece of soul is torn away from Karina's spirit, and is devoured by her lover. Karina's soul is a weathered, decrepit, ruined thing, now, indeed.

Karina and Lilith continue their motions against each other for a little while, and then they gaze at each other, grinning and laughing with satisfaction.

They get their breaths back. Then, slowly, Lilith turns around, and stares across the chamber with burning red eyes.

It is time to finish the evening. Lilith allows Karina's cock to slip from her cunt, and then she climbs off her lover. She steps off the bed, and leaves Karina lying there on the bedsheets.

Lilith walks across the chamber, naked, slow, steady. Each step she takes, drops of Karina's semen drip from her pussy, and land on the stone floor.

Dagny's eyes fill with terror as she watches Lilith advance towards her. “No. No...”

Dagny gets on her hands and knees. She crawls across the ground towards Lilith's feet. A little naked girl, crawling across the stones like an insect.

“Please, Mother!” she whines. “Please, Mother!”

Dagny arrives at Lilith's feet. The girl makes her way up Lilith's leg as though she were climbing a vine, and then she starts wretchedly licking at Lilith's cunt.

She is out of time. Lilith reaches down, and grabs a handful of Dagny's hair.

“Aaaaghhh!” Dagny is lifted bodily into the air. Her naked feet kick at empty space.

Lilith lifts Dagny up until their faces are level. She allows Dagny to gaze at her face one final time. Her alabaster skin, veins of black quartz. Her fine, severe features. The hopeless, lightless abyss in her eyes.

Lilith allows Dagny to behold her for a few last moments, and then she ends the girl.

A hand clamps around Dagny's throat. Dagny swings around nude in the air, her legs kicking about.

Lilith crushes Dagny's throat. She breaks her spine. Dagny's legs go limp, and hang there, lifeless.

A trickle of piss makes its way down Dagny's leg, and patters over the floor.

Lilith releases Dagny from her grasp, and her corpse tumbles to the ground. She lies there, in a heap, motionless.

Lilith turns away from Dagny, and goes to get dressed.

Years later, a party of adventurers will stumble across this chamber. The place will be covered with dust and cobwebs. They will find a pile of bones on the floor, and an old hourglass at the side of a bed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A few days later, Karina smuggles Mara out of Lilith's stronghold. She isn't sure why. She doesn't really feel pity or remorse, any more. Lilith has taken too much of her soul. She is no longer capable of regret.

Mara looks like she has aged ten years. “Why are you releasing me?” she says.

Karina gives her a blank look. “Consider...consider it a tribute to your daughter,” she says.

Mara stares at Karina with a mixture of hatred and disgust and fear and incomprehension. “Is my Dagny really dead?” she asks. “Did she truly die of the plague, as you said?”

Karina is expressionless. “Yes,” she says. “She perished of the plague.”

Karina lets Mara loose into the Sharval Wilds. Then, she returns to Lilith's side.


End file.
